MR ICE CREAM CAKE (SEVENTEEN VERSION)
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [REMAKE] Ini kisah tentang Mingyu, Wonwoo dan secorong Ice Cream. -Aku akan hadapi semuanya, lari dari kenyataan adalah tidakan bodoh, bahwasannya sejauh apapun kita pergi, tak akan pernah membantu melupakan orang yang kita sayangi. Yang membantu hanyalah sikap menerima kenyataan.- tags: #MINGYU #WONWOO #MEANIE #SEVENTEEN #BOYSLOVE #MEANIE slight! #MINHOON #SEUNGWOO #WONWOOPOV


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **MR. ICE CREAM CAKE**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **Hurt & Comfort, Angst.**

 **Rating :** **Teen** **. PG [1** **2** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s):** **2680** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) :** **7** **pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since :** **09** **;00** **A** **M – 0** **9** **;** **5** **8** **A** **M** **December 06** **th** **201** **5**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **&** **KIM MINGYU** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents** **.** **I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY** **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _September 20_** ** _th_** ** _2013_**

Ini sudah mangkuk es krim kedua yang aku lahap malam itu. Tak peduli aku sudah dua jam duduk di kedai ini. Pelayan tua kedai itu kadang sesekali memalingkan tatapannya dari Koran pagi harinya kearah ku. Mungkin dia pikir aku kurang waras; Di cuaca sedingin ini dan sedang hujan deras diluar sana, ada perjaka yang masih menikmati es krim sampai mangkuk kedua.

 _'T_ _enang saja pak tua_ _, aku masih waras dan aku hanya mampir sebentar disini.'_ Gumam ku dalam hati. Mungkin akan ada mangkuk yang ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya. Aku tak peduli.

Hap, sendok demi sendok aku nikmati. Tatapanku hanya menatap kosong pada suatu titik sembarang di sudut kedai itu. Kenangan demi kenangan aku putar didalam otak-ku, seperti _Roll film_ yang sedang memutar _scene_ demi _scene_. Membuat hati ini campur aduk dan sedikit sesak. Me- _rewind_ semua rutinitas gila makan es krim ini dari mana asalnya; kalau bukan dari dirinya.

 ** _3 tahun yang lalu. Di kedai es krim yang sama_** ** _…_**

Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan kurus, rambutnya yang agak panjang sedikit berantakan. Dia tersenyum menatap ku penasaran, menunggu pendapatku tentang rasa es krim yang baru saja aku cicipi.

"Gimana?" Katanya penasaran, air mukanya mulai serius melihat ekspresiku yang mengerutkan dahi seperti ada yang salah dengan es krim yang kumakan.

"Tunggu!" jawabku sambil memutar mata seolah berfikir serius mendikripsikan Sesuatu yang sedang lumer dilidahku. Lalu ku coba sesendok lagi, rasa asin keju mulai meleleh diatas lidahku. Sok-sokan lagaku seperti seorang _ice cream tester_ sejati.

"Enak !" aku berseru kegirangan. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipiku, protes melihat ekspresi ku yang menipu. Aku lantas mengernyit sambil mengusap pipiku yang dicubitnya.

Ya, Dialah Kim Mingyu. Mingyu dan Aku pertama kali bertemu di laboratorium praktikum kimia dasar. Dia yang mengembalikan modul praktikumku yang tertinggal di laboratorium. Disitulah kami berkenalan, dia sebenarnya seniorku di kampus dan usianya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda dari usiaku.

Mingyu mengambil cuti selama satu tahun di awal kuliahnya oleh sebab itu ia sering meminjam buku catatanku untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Sebagai imbalannya, Mingyu sering mentaktirku es krim. Berawal dari sebuah catatan dan secorong es krim rasa _green tea_ di kafe kampus lah pertemanan kami semakin akrab.

Mingyu dan aku adalah sosok manusia yang mempunyai hobi yang bisa dibilang terbalik, Mingyu adalah cowok dengan hobi membuat _cake_ _, pastry_ atau makanan serba manis. Sedangkan aku adalah cowok dengan hobi nonton sepak bola dan nonton serial kartun Kapten Tsubatsa. Saling melengkapi bukan?

 _Mr. ice cream_ cake adalah panggilanku untuknya. Cowok berbadan kurus dan bongsor ini bisa di bilang _addicted_ dan sangat menggilai tentang sesuatu berbau es krim. Seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa di pisahkan. Karena hobi dan mimpinya ingin mempunyai usaha di bidang kuliner itu, Mingyu mengambil _Cooking Class_ khusus membuat _cake and_ _pastry_. Mingyu termasuk golongan cowok yang _cool_ dan tak banyak bicara, Terkadang Mingyu tidak bisa ditebak serta penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Mingyu dengan sengaja menculikku dari kampus, ia malah mengajakku berkunjung ke kedai es krim yang konon katanya sudah ada sejak jaman peperangan Korea dengan Jepang. Aku percaya itu karena bangunan kedai itu sudah tua. Desain interrior kedai itu pun terlihat seperti di museum - museum sejarah. Seperti meja kasir dan pintu yang sedikit tinggi terbuat dari kayu oak yang berpelitur, mesin kasirnya pun antik dengan tipe model tua, disisi sebelah kiri kedai terdapat roti-roti yang masih hangat terpajang dalam etalase tua, demikian juga alat penimbangan kue yang sudah tua, bahkan pelayannya pun tak ada yang muda; semuanya tua.

Mingyu bercerita sambil menerawang kearah langit-langit kalo dia sering makan es krim disini ketika masih kecil bersama ibunya. Cowok bergigi taring itu selalu semangat ketika menceritakan kesukaannya terhadap tempat ini dan kegemarannya makan es krim. Alasan dirinya suka sekali makan es krim adalah karena ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa makanan yang manis itu bisa mengobati patah hati dan _bad mood_.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat dan mendengarkannya dengan setia karena antusias dengan apa yang ia lakukaan atau ia ceritakan.

"Semua orang hampir menyukai es krim bukan?" Dia menatap ku lagi. Sialnya aku tertangkap basah karena menatapnya lamat-lamat. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menyibukan diri dengan mengambil roti keju tanpa isi dan ku jejali roti itu dengan es krim _tutti fruiti_.

"Termasuk kamu yang rakus, makan es krim sama roti" protes Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku melahap roti isi es krim.

"ini Enaaaak, cobain deh!" Sambil menyodorkan roti isi es krim kepadanya sebagai upaya penyamaran salah tingkahku barusan. Mingyu lantas mencoba mengunyahnya dengan lahap, lalu tersenyum lagi tanda setuju kalau itu kombinasi yang enak. Rasa asin dan gurihnya keju _mozarella_ dengan manisnya es krim rasa buah membuat Mingyu ketagihan

"Yeeeaaay! enak _'kan_?. Sekarang Mingyu ketularan rakus". Aku tertawa puas Dan Mingyu mencubit pipiku lagi. Kami pun kembali tertawa riang.

Mungkin, para pengunjung di kedai itu, melihat Aku dan Mingyu seolah pasangan kekasih romantis yang sedang bersenda gurau. Tapi mereka salah besar. Kami tidak pacaran, tepatnya Mingyu punya pacar. Mingyu berpacaran dengan Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon, si cowok manis berambut _soft orange_ dari fakultas kedokteran. Mengenai Mingyu dan Jihoon aku tak tahu banyak karena Mingyu jarang sekali bercerita tentang hubungan mereka. Sejauh yang ku ketahui, mereka menjalin pertemanan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA, lalu mereka saling menyukai dan… _Voila!_ mereka berpacaran. Jihoon adalah Cowok cantik, anggun, _smart_ dan terlihat kalem. Menurutku Jihoon dan Mingyu itu mirip. Cuman beda selisih jauh untuk masalah tinggi badan sebenarnya.

"Ayo pulang, Wonwoo- _ya_. Nanti kamu ketinggalan jadwal nonton Tsubatsa " Ajak Mingyu kepadaku sekaligus mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ayook!" Jawabku dengan semangat sambil beranjak dari kursi. Mengikuti punggung Mingyu yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kedai itu.

.

.

.

 ** _1_** ** _Tahun yang lalu_** ** _tepatnya saat ulang tahunku dan d_** ** _i kedai es krim yang sama…_**

Mingyu tersenyum simpul penuh arti dan terlihat lebih menarik dengan kemeja abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotaknya kali ini rambutnya terikat rapih.

"Tadaaaa, _Happy Birth Day_ _Jeon Wonwoo Hyung_ " Mingyu menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Aku diam terpaku tak menyangka.

Malam itu di hari pertama di bulan September, Mingyu membuatkanku kue ulang tahun dengan motif bola dengan dominasi warna merah dan biru. seperti warna club kesukaanku, _Barcelona FC_. Lengkap dengan tulisan _'_ _Happy Birth Day_ _Jeon Wonwoo'_ diatas kepingan cokelat putih yang membuat kue itu semakin cantik dan tak lupa lilin dengan angka kembar dua-puluh-dua.

"Jangan lupa berdoa dan _make wish_ ya" Mingyu tersenyum Simpul lagi. Sebelum Aku meniup lilin angka kembar itu aku terlebih dulu memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadaku. Dalam dua detik setelah aku membuat permohonan, aku meniup lilinnya. Kami merayakannya hanya berdua saja. Menikmati kue tart buatan Mingyu dan banyak varian es Krim tentunya.

"Seungcheol _Hyung_ , belum telepon juga?" Mingyu bertanya singkat sambil memotong kue tart itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu

 _Seungcheol? Kenapa Mingyu nanya Seungcheol lagi sih?._

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan anggukan Mingyu sebagai respon kembali. Singkat cerita, Seungcheol adalah pacarku. Choi Seungcheol itu cowok yang aku kenal dari fakultas seni dan gemar bernyanyi. Pertama kali ia bertemu denganku adalah ketika aku menghadiri sebuah acara pentas seni dan aku diundang untuk bernyanyi mengisi acara. Setelah satu bulan berhubungan dekat, Ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Ia resmi menjadi kekasihku sampai pada akhirnya ia harus meneruskan pendidikannya ke Paris. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu aku terakhir kali menemuinya sebelum ia berangkat lagi ke Paris, jadi sekarang dia sudah menyandang gelar sebagai mantan pacarku. Seungcheol dan Aku bertahan pacaran hanya lima bulan saja. Kami menjalani hubungan LDR alias _Long Damn Rel_ _a_ _tionship_. Akhir-akhir ini komunikasi kami mulai terasa tidak lancar. Ditambah Seungcheol yang tidak pernah suka dengan hobiku yang menyukai sepak bola. Terkadang itu menjadi bahan pertengkararan kami. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan hubungan secara baik-baik. Tak ada yang harus di pertahankan dan tidak ada yang harus tersakiti pada akhirnya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih. Mungkin dia sibuk. Kukira dia ingat hari ulang tahunmu"

 _Pfftt_. Tak ada telepon pun tak masalah bagiku, lalu aku hanya diam dan menikmati es krim _cappucino_ dan kuenya lagi.

"Yang penting..– " Hening sejenak sebelum Mingyu kembali melanjutkan. Aku menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya. " –..Ayah dan Adikmu, sudah telepon" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu membalas senyumannya

"Tentu saja, itu yang penting." timpalku kepadanya.

 _Kamu juga penting_ _Kim_ _Mingyu._

Mingyu selalu peduli dan selalu mencoba menghiburku. Seorang teman yang selalu ada untukku. Diberikan _surprise_ seperti ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupku. Ada orang lain di luar anggota keluargaku yang membuat perayaan spesial seperti ini khusus untukku hanya seorang teman seperti Mingyu yang melakukannya.

 _Teman? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Apakah dia melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. _Mengapa aku ingin tahu detail bagaimana Mingyu memperlakukan Jihoon? Bukankah sebelumnya aku tak pernah peduli?_

"Barusan _make a wish_ apa?" Pertanyaan Mingyu membangunkan ku dari lamunan akibat pertanyaan pertanyaan aneh yang bermunculan dari kepalaku.

"Rahasia dooong!." Aku menjawab spontan sambil cengar cengir Lalu memasang muka jahil.

"Pelit." Mingyu pura-pura ngambek dengan mencebikkan bibirnya ke depan. Dia sok imut.

" _By the way,_ _Mingyu_ _. Thanks_ _a lot, you're my best_ _and always be the best_."

" _Any time_ _,_ Wonwoo _hyung_."

Malam itu diumurku yang bertambah, Aku menyadari seorang duduk dihadapanku seperti sebuah es krim yang dalam diamnya terlihat dingin, dalam senyumnya terasa manis, dan dalam katanya terdengar lembut. Dia yang membuatku menyadari sesuatu itu ada, tetapi sesuatu yang tak bisa aku jelaskan, tak bisa aku hitung dengan rumus matematika, dan tak bisa aku urai seperti senyawa kimia, dan sesuatu itu tidak hanya ada, tetapi hidup dan berdetak, dan kadang membuat dada ini sesak.

 ** _October 25_** ** _th_** ** _2014_**

 ** _atau….1 tahun kemudian…_**

Segerombolan awan hitam, tak bisa berhenti menumpahkan isi perutnya ke bumi. Menandakan besarnya kerinduan langit pada bumi. Debu-debu yang menempel di jalanan dan gedung tua pun ikut terhanyut olehnya, membuahkan aroma tanah ikut berlomba menyaingi aroma roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggang sore itu. Kedai itu tak berubah sedikitpun, semua interiornya tetap tua di makan usia.

Dua jam yang lalu, aku dan Mingyu duduk bersama di kedai ini. wajahnya sudah tak sepucat dan seberandalan dulu, rambut nya pun tak seberantakan dan sepanjang satu tahun yang lalu. Mingyu terlihat baik-baik saja bukan?. Tidak, bahkan ia lebih tampan dari yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya Namun tak ada sedikit pun senyum didalam air muka Mingyu. Dia bersikap dingin, sedingin es krim di mangkuk dan cuaca di luar sana.

"Kenapa gak ada kabar, Wonwoo _hyung_?." Mingyu menatapku serius. Nada suaranya dingin. Aku tak sanggup memandang Mingyu dan hanya tertunduk dalam diam. lidah ini kelu untuk berucap memberi alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sibuk Mingyu" Aku berdusta didepannya. "Maaf Mingyu, aku memang keterlaluan" ucapku sekali lagi. Menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar.

Setelah mendengar kata maaf itu Mingyu langsung mehenyakkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, seperti tak percaya hanya mendengar kata maaf dari seorang sahabat yang hanya pamitan lewat sms dan setahun kemudian tak ada kabar sedikitpun seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Aku tahu Mingyu pasti marah hebat kepadaku. Tapi semenjak perasaan ini makin menguasai, persahabatanku dengan Mingyu terasa biasa. Tepatnya hanya aku yang merasa biasa dan aku tak kuasa lagi mempertahankan kepura-puraanku di depan Mingyu yang selalu bersikap baik kepadaku. Karena dengan sikap Mingyu yang seperti itu, mahluk yang bernama 'perasaan ini' seperti diberi pupuk, dan akan terus tumbuh, walau aku susah payah memangkas nya tapi ini akan terus tumbuh tak terkendali dan akan terus membuatku merasa bahagia dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Maka ketika kesempatan bekerja di luar kota itu datang aku tak menyiakannya.

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Ucapnya tenang. Kelopak matanya menatap keluar jendela kaca besar disamping meja kami. Aku mendongak lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku tak boleh menangis di depannya, ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin cemas. Mulutku kembali terbuka, namun tak bersuara, lalu aku mengangguk. Kembali menunduk, aku tahu perasaan Mingyu sekarang campur aduk antara marah dan cemas namun Mingyu selalu baik dan memaafkanku yang bertindak bodoh.

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu Mingyu?" ucapku terbata dengan masih menunduk. Aku memainkan ujung sendok kecil didalam mangkuk sebagai pengalihan.

Mingyu tak menjawab. Dia terus menatapku, mungkin sikapku terlihat aneh dan membingungkan bagi Mingyu sehingga membuat penasaran, terlihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia ingin menumpahkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan atas sikapku ini. Namun Mingyu menyerah, dia menghenyakan kembali punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Sedikit demi sedikit suasana diantara kami pun mencair, seperti es krim di mangkuk ini pun mencair.

Layaknya sang langit yang kelabu, aku pun sama. Duduk berjam-jam disini sedang menumpahkan kerinduan pada kedai ini. Kerinduan pada Es krim, kerinduan pada Mingyu. _Scene_ potongan kejadian di pelupuk mataku sudah habis kuputar, kini aku mengembalikan memfokuskan pandanganku tertuju ke suatu benda di atas meja; benda yang sedikit tebal dari kertas, berwarna merah, dan itu merupakan pemberian Mingyu dua jam yang lalu.

Entahlah sudah berapa puluh kali aku membolak balik benda itu, dan entahlah sudah berapa kali hati ini merasa terbolak balik karena melihat isinya. Sebagai teman ini adalah kabar baik untukku, namun sebagai orang yang sedang tertimpa perasaan aneh ini adalah kabar buruk bagiku. Lalu dimana aku harus menempatkan diriku sendiri? .

Butuh setahun aku men-sinkronisasi-kan antara hati dan logika ini untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Di mangkuk es krim yang ketiga ini aku baru dapat pemahamanya, bahwa tak pernah ada yang berubah dari sikap Mingyu kepadaku. Dia selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, menyangiku sebagai sahabatnya. Akulah yang terlalu egois, tak mau ambil tindakan serta resiko untuk menyatakannya dan malah pergi menghilang darinya yang hanya membuat Mingyu terluka.

Hujan sudah reda diluar sana. Perlahan sinar lembut sang surya mulai mengintip dari balik sang awan yang kelabu. Nampaknya sang awan sudah puas menyatakan kerinduanya pada bumi. Aku lantas beranjak dari kursi kedai itu, menuju meja kasir yang tinggi lalu pelayan tua itu menatapku. Ia tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih setelah aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar won padanya. Aku hanya membalas senyum sekedarnya. Perasaanku masih campur aduk dan terasa sesak.

Aku melangkah gontai keluar kedai. Berjalan menuju Stasiun dan hendak meninggalkan kota ini. Aku terus berjanji di dalam hatiku; minggu depan aku kan datang lagi ke kota ini, menjadi saksi ucapan janji abadi sehidup semati antara Mingyu dan Jihoon.

Aku akan hadapi semuanya, lari dari kenyataan adalah tidakan bodoh, bahwasannya sejauh apapun kita pergi, tak akan pernah membantu melupakan orang yang kita sayangi. Yang membantu hanyalah sikap menerima kenyataan.

Biarlah aku menelan semua pahit dan sakitnya perasaan ini, Kim Mingyu si _Mr Ice Cream cake_. Dan waktu yang akan mencernanya. Karena aku tahu, Rasa sakit ini hanya bersifat sementara, Karena secorong es krim akan menjadi obatnya, bukan?.

 ** _.THE END._**

 **A/N : KYAA! ALHAM BAWA FANFICT REMAKE! AYO TIMPUKIN ! KARENA INI REMAKE DARI FANFICT VKOOK BERJUDUL SAMA, KALO ADA SALAH KETIK ATAU SALAH PENGUBAHAN NAMA TOLONG SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW PLEASE /AEGYO/**

 **MAMPUS GUAAAAA INI FANFICT APAAN WOOY GUA BIKIN WONWOO GABISA NIKAH SAMA SI VAMPIR GANZ ITU T^T MAAPKAN YAAA PARA MEANIE SHIPPER KARENA MEMANG GUA SENGAJA BIKIN KALIAN BAPER /GAK/**

 **BTW GUA BARU KELAR UAS NIH, JADI GUA BEBAS SE BEBAS BEBASNYA DAN ASAL KALIAN TAU, GUA NULIS FANFICT 'KWON CHIJEU' SAMA SEQUELNYA (NANTI GUA PUBLISH) PAS LAGI UAS KIMIA GEGARA SUMPAH GUA GA NGERTI APA APA DAN BINGUNG MAU NGITUNG APA T^T GUA CUMAN NULIS FANFICT ITU SELAMA KUANG LEBIH DUA JAM PAKE KERTAS BUREM YANG BIASA BUAT CORET CORETAN. GUA MALAH PAKE BUAT NULIS FANFICT BHAQZ :V LAGIAN KALO NYONTEK RUMUS JUGA GUA GA NGERTI MAU NGITUNG APAAN, KALO FISIKA, MTK, ATAU MTK PM OKE LAH MASIH ADA RUMUSNYA APALAGI NOTASI SIGMA SAMA MATEMATIKA KEUANGAN DOH ITU KESUKAAN GUA BANGET /MALAH CURHAT/**

 **DI SAAT UAS GUA MASIH SEMPET SEMPETNYA BUAT TENGAH MALEM STREAMING MNET ASIAN MUSIC AWARDS BUAT NGEBANDINGIN BAGIAN MANA AJA YANG DI CUT DI TV NASIONAL ITU /EEEHHH/ DAN GUA SEDIH BANGET SEVENTEEN GA MENANG AWARD ROOKIE OF THE YEAR :'0 TAPI GAPAPA LAH MASIH ADA BANGTAN YANG MENANG WEEEEEH GUA BAHAGIA BANGET APALAGI TAU BANGTAN COMEBACK BAKAL SATU STAGE SAMA TTS HUWAAAA.**

 **NGOMONGIN SOAL TTS, GUA KASIH BOCORAN AJA NANTI GUA MUNGKIN BAKAL POST FANFICT SPESIAL NATAL YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU TTS YANG JUDULNYA DEAR SANTA.**

 **WHO'S READY FOR CHRISTMAS?**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO REVIEW, FAV, OR FOLLOW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
